


我只喜欢你的人设·第四十五章原始文档

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 修文补档
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu
Summary: 这一章晋江原文其实没有肉，在ao3，但是我原始文档有修改，所以直接从给北美出版社的稿子里复制的，就带了车，正好一起看吧。





	我只喜欢你的人设·第四十五章原始文档

夏习清感觉自己做了个梦。

梦境是一个黑色的蚕蛹, 那些粘稠的丝线紧紧地缠绕住他的身体, 逼着他又一次把那些可怕的事重新经历了一遍, 如同重播的恐怖电影, 每一个镜头都刻入骨髓。

夏习清害怕自己在无意识的时候泄露出懦弱又可怜的那一面, 所以他从不在别人身边熟睡, 也不从来不让自己醉到不省人事。可昨晚的酒度数实在太高, 后劲也大, 酒量再好也扛不住一杯接着一杯往里灌。

还没睁开眼，夏习清就觉得太阳穴突突地跳着, 疼得脑子发晕。

不对，他怎么感觉……自己被谁抱在怀里。

吃力地睁开眼，眨了两下眼睛，反应迟钝的感知神经终于确认了自己所处的环境，他果然被抱在了怀里, 而且那个人就是他觊觎了很久的周自珩。

这是什么情况！他不会酒后犯浑把周自珩给睡了吧。

头脑风暴里的另一位主角似乎感觉到怀里的人在动, 还沉浸在梦中的他眼睛都没睁开就伸过来另一只手, 转了转身子，从平躺的姿势变成侧卧，将夏习清整个人圈进自己的胸口，下巴抵着夏习清的头顶, 手掌一下一下，像是给撸猫一样摸着夏习清光溜溜的后背，嘴里还嘟哝着, “别怕……”

“我怕个毛啊。”被周自珩抱得喘不上气的夏习清狠狠咬了一口周自珩的肩膀, 直接把他从睡梦里给咬醒了。

“嘶……”周自珩拧着眉伸手捂住自己的肩膀，半眯着眼睛看着夏习清，懵了半天，“你干嘛啊……”

“你干嘛了？”夏习清一下子把被子掀开，露出光溜溜的上半身，“你对我干嘛了？”

周自珩揉了揉眼睛，“我什么都没干啊……”脑子懵懵的，云里雾里，却忽然感觉自己的小腿被他的脚尖从下往上蹭了蹭，下意识打了个激灵，看向夏习清那张似笑非笑的脸。

他伸手，捏了捏周自珩的下巴，“那你抱我干嘛。”

周自珩终于缓过劲儿来，他简直觉得自己快要被眼前这个人给逼疯了。这还是昨天晚上哭了一夜的那个夏习清吗？

他抓起被子蒙住自己的头，自暴自弃地拒绝了回答，背过身子闭上眼睛假装什么都听不见。

昨晚喝醉的人不会是自己吧……那些都是梦，不对，说不定现在才是梦。没错，睡醒就好了，赶紧睡醒吧。

“我问你话呢你背过去干嘛。”夏习清拽不动周自珩，干脆起来跨坐在他的身上，两只手掰过了周自珩的脸，“说，昨晚发生了什么。”

周自珩不愿睁眼。

他忽然想到飞机上惊醒的夏习清，也是这样一脸防备地质问自己，这大概是他的自卫方式。如果他告诉夏习清昨晚发生的事，或许他以后再也不想看到他了。

这样想着，周自珩忽然难受起来。从来不愿意撒谎的他也为此破了戒，缓慢地睁开了眼睛，一脸真诚地编造合理的经过，“什么都没发生，你喝醉了，我把你扶回来，我又累又困，就在你这儿睡了。”

夏习清那双精明无比的眼睛满是狐疑，尽管如此，周自珩还是无所畏惧地盯着他，盯着那双仍旧发红的眼睛。毕竟他是个演员，这点心理素质还是有的。

“真的什么都没发生？”夏习清挑了挑眉，手指磨蹭着周自珩的下嘴唇，“是我太没有魅力了吗？酒后失德这种好事都没发生？”

都哭成那样了，谁敢对你动手啊。周自珩心里吐槽，他又没有那种奇怪的癖好。

这样想着，周自珩有些不好意思了，于是偏过了头，“我还要睡一会儿，你从我身上下来。”

看着周自珩满脸困倦兴致缺缺的样子，夏习清骨子里的恶劣基因又开始作祟，“你让我下来我就下来啊。”他干脆整个人趴在了周自珩的身上，柔软的嘴唇贴上了周自珩的耳廓，含着热气，用哭过之后的沙哑声线在他耳边低语，“嗳，还睡啊……”

这样粘腻的场景，这种撩拨意味十足的语调，完全就是恋人清晨亲密的絮语。

言语撩拨就算了，夏习清还好死不死地隔着被子轻轻挪动自己的膝盖，干燥的唇瓣沿着周自珩利落的下颌线向下。不知道为什么，这样的动作让他自己感到满足，有种刀口舔蜜的刺激感。

“别蹭……”周自珩皱着眉，从被子里伸出手抓住他不安分的膝盖，夏习清却发现了不得了的秘密，刻意压低声音“好心”提醒，“你脖子都红了。”

周自珩气恼极了。现在的夏习清和昨晚的夏习清简直判若两人，夜里被他激起的所有同情心到现在都烧成了一团火，要么吞噬自己，要么吞噬他。被按住膝盖还没完没了撩拨的夏习清终于消磨掉他的耐心，周自珩猛地将他从自己身上掀下来，喝了那么多酒还没完全恢复的夏习清哪里有力气跟他周旋，就这么无可抵御地被周自珩压倒在身下。

“我让你别动了。”

明知道周自珩都带着怒气了，可夏习清还是不知死活，大概在他的眼里愤怒总是能带出最浓的荷尔蒙，这让他兴奋不已。半屈起的膝盖轻轻地左右晃着，夏习清下巴扬起的弧度带出最漂亮的颈线，如同施咒一般轻声道，“亲我一下，我就不动了。”说完他又扬了扬眉尾，恶劣得像是一瞬间换了个人，“否则我让你断子绝孙。”

“亲一下吧……”

夏习清刻意地放软了语调，说出的话如同杀手锏一般直戳心脏，“求你了……”

不知是不是酒后神志不清，这样子的他和昨晚那个牢牢抱着求他别走的夏习清渐渐重叠。他眼睛里的水汽像是昨晚没有挥发干净的酒精，直视几秒，便开始天旋地转得不清醒。

明明不想被他引诱的。

可昨天晚上偷走的东西，总归要还给他。

为自己找到最差劲的借口，周自珩还是低下头，轻轻吻了上去，仿佛吻的不是嘴唇，而是世界上最最脆弱的一朵玫瑰。

蜻蜓点水，不忍停留。

离开的时候，周自珩抬了抬眼，发现夏习清满眼都是惊讶，那双手深黑的瞳孔有些涣散，连方才被他吻过的双唇都不自觉张开，心脏有着一瞬间的暂停。

他根本没有想过周自珩真的会吻他，只是和以往一样出于恶作剧心理的故意勾引罢了。可周自珩竟然真的吻了他。

距离这么近，突如其来的沉默让气氛一瞬间变得局促，周自珩后悔得恨不得现在就消失在世界上，可做都做了，他也没想过夏习清会是这样的反应。

“可以再亲一下吗？”夏习清维持着发愣的状态，莫名其妙冒出来这样一句。

周自珩以为自己听错了，疑惑地皱起眉头，“你说什么？”

“再亲一下。”夏习清的眼睛终于聚焦，亮亮的，“就一下，这次我保证。”他双臂环抱住周自珩的脖子，满脸真诚。

什么啊这个人。周自珩眉心拧着，心里更是拧巴。

其实他也有点想要再亲一次，可是……

可是。

没有可是，他认命了，他就是禁不住诱惑。周自珩自暴自弃飞快地低头贴上夏习清的嘴，刚一触及，就被他死死地按住后脑勺，那只可怜的小蜻蜓原本只想用翅膀尖再蹭一蹭水面，涟漪都不打算带起来，就蹭一下下。

谁能想到被卷了进去，半强迫地溺入水中。

夏习清一口咬住了周自珩的下唇，在他因为疼痛而擅自张开双唇的时候直接冲击进去，搅动着最柔软湿润的部分，不知道为什么，在周自珩愿意吻他的瞬间，脑子里忽然冒出一个怪异的画面——他被周自珩紧紧地搂住，怀抱中是他这辈子从没有感受过的温柔，能让人甘心死在里面的那种温柔。

这一定是做梦，管他妈的，就当是做梦。他像是渴水的野兽，极力地从他身上汲取自己需要的养分，唇齿交战原本是他最得心应手的环节，此刻却因为过度的欲求而变得发挥失常，只能依循本能去舔咬，去交缠。令他惊喜的是，周自珩竟然还没有反抗。

他又怎么知道，周自珩早就在临界点盘旋了太久太久。一息尚存的抵触和理智在昨晚彻底摧毁，他不知道自己究竟是不是因为同情才放弃对夏习清的回避，或许同情都只是他的借口。

一切都是掩饰心动的借口。

夏习清的手缓缓下移，在激烈的吻中抚摩着周自珩的后颈，再往下，到他因撑起双臂而凸出的肩胛骨。这双手如同画笔，细致地描摹着他所认为最完美的线条，直到再也无法忍受不去拥抱这具身躯的冲动，他才用自己光滑的胸膛贴上他宽阔温暖的胸口。

拥抱让周自珩不禁对夏习清产生了保护欲，无意间撞破他的软肋之后，这种保护欲已经快成为一种来势汹汹的条件反射。他也忍不住回抱住夏习清，侧着倒在床上。之前撩拨着的膝盖又一次蹭了上来，在细密的交吻中见缝插针地挤进周自珩的双腿间。

周自珩猛地皱眉，伸手想将他的腿拿开，可夏习清越贴越紧，喘息声几乎要从唇瓣间泄露出来。夏习清从来不是一个扭捏的人，在对待欲求的方面更是一个不折不扣的享乐主义者，何况面对的是觊觎了如此之久的周自珩。

不恰当的时间点，精神苏醒的末梢，深埋在暗处的火苗一点就着，何况夏习清的行为从来不留余地，扑不灭窜动不息的焰心，周自珩只能狠命地用舌头顶他，手掐着夏习清的后颈逼着他抬起下巴，舔吻间睁开眼睛，看见夏习清闭着眼，睫毛轻颤如同昨晚。

忽然起了恶意。

他会哭吗，在这种时候。

夏习清对他的恶劣想法一无所知，只觉得脑子都要着了，浑身烫得要命，鬓角被渗出的汗水浸透了，发丝缠在脸上。又一次咬上周自珩的下唇，力道轻得像是勾引，然后松开，对着周自珩那双深邃的眼睛舔了一下湿透了的嘴唇，贴上周自珩的耳畔，舌尖描摹了一下他耳廓的线条，他的声音被湿热的气息烘出暧昧的色彩，微不可闻，掷地有声。

顾忌在皮肉的碰撞下消磨得所剩无几，热度攀升到了临界点，气息的延续和间断发酵出暧昧的音律。夏习清压着急切的心吻了吻周自珩的下巴，暗示得过于明显，明显到无法拒绝。什么道德感，什么矜持与端正，到这一刻都被眼前这个人撕得粉碎。

拥抱让周自珩不禁对夏习清产生了保护欲，无意间撞破他的软肋之后，这种保护欲已经快成为一种来势汹汹的条件反射。他也忍不住回抱住夏习清，侧着倒在床上。之前撩拨着的膝盖又一次蹭了上来，在细密的交吻中见缝插针地挤进周自珩的双腿间。  
周自珩猛地皱眉，伸手想将他的腿拿开，可夏习清越贴越紧，喘息声几乎要从唇瓣间泄露出来。与其说是他将腿伸进周自珩的两腿之间，倒不如说是他用自己的双腿夹住了周自珩的大腿，膝盖拱起来顶着周自珩最敏感的地方。夏习清从来不是一个扭捏的人，对待情欲更是一个不折不扣的享乐主义者，何况他想了周自珩这么久。  
晨起的时候是根本撩不得的，原本夏习清之前开玩笑拿膝盖蹭的那几下子就在周自珩心里勾出了火，现在更是明目张胆，用他紧实的大腿肌肉狠狠磨着那团软肉，丝毫不留余地。这股邪火没处发泄，周自珩只能狠命地用舌头顶他，手掐着夏习清的后颈逼着他抬起下巴，舔吻间睁开眼睛，看见夏习清闭着眼，睫毛轻颤如同昨晚，声音呜咽，像是隐忍到极点的哭泣。  
忽然起了恶意。  
他会哭吗，在这种时候。  
夏习清对他的恶劣想法一无所知，只觉得脑子都要着了，浑身烫得要命，鬓角被渗出的汗水浸透了，发丝缠在脸上。又一次咬上周自珩的下唇，力道轻得像是勾引，然后松开，对着周自珩那双深邃的眼睛舔了一下湿透了的嘴唇，贴上周自珩的耳畔，舌尖描摹了一下他耳廓的线条，发出的声音像是从滚烫的蒸汽里淌过一遍似的，又哑又轻。  
“周自珩，你硬了。”  
一字一字咬得郑重其事，倒像是宣判着一位正人君子的陨落。  
话音刚落，就被周自珩恶意地用大腿顶弄了一下，夏习清一个没忍住，直接在他的耳边低声叫了出来。  
这一声意外却真实无比的呻吟，终于扯断了周自珩的最后一根正直的神经，明明毫无经验，手却轻车熟路地按住了夏习清的后腰，蒙着薄汗的掌心揉着他的腰窝，揉得夏习清后背一阵麻一阵酥，情欲搅得他脑子快爆炸，只想省去那些冗余繁琐的步骤直接进入正题。  
他用双脚勾住了周自珩宽松运动裤的裤腿直往下扯，手更是无所顾忌地伸向了周自珩的腰际，还没伸进去，自己的下面就被周自珩率先握住。  
夏习清知道周自珩还有顾忌，他压着急切的心吻了吻周自珩的下巴，“就用手弄，我帮你……”舌尖舔了舔周自珩的下巴，冒了头儿的胡茬摸着舌头，刺得他心里更痒，“快点，我忍不了了……”  
周自珩直接将他的裤子连同内裤一起扯了下来，将他的耳朵含在嘴里舔吻，湿润的声响振聋发聩。  
“你他妈裤子倒是……啊……倒他妈扒得快……”耳朵是他的敏感处，夏习清都快压不住自己的喘息，却还是倔强地将手伸了进去，碰了碰周自珩下面已经硬得要命的东西。  
周自珩倒吸一口凉气，还学着夏习清嘴硬的劲儿，声线沉了许多，“你穿的我的裤子，弄脏了算谁的。”  
“穿你的裤子怎么了……”夏习清再往下，舔了一口他凸起的喉结，痞里痞气笑了一声，狠狠撸了几把手中的阴茎，“射在上面又怀不了。”  
被他这么一突袭，周自珩忍不住低喘了一声，额角的青筋都冒了出来，胜负欲莫名点燃，他伸出右手掰着夏习清的下巴，将手指强行塞进他的嘴里，夏习清明显是没反应过来，“唔……”  
周自珩也被自己的下意识举动吓了一跳，咳嗽了一声强装镇定，“……看什么，你之前还不是主动舔过。”  
被他这么一激，夏习清心想去他妈的，顺着台阶就直接跳了，干脆一进一出模拟着口交的姿态舔吸着他的手指，周自珩怎么经得起他撩，看着那些盛不下的晶莹液体从嘴角淌出来，浑身都烧烫，于是抽出自己的手指，直接了当地向下握住夏习清的性器，湿润的手掌紧密地包裹揉搓。  
夏习清怎么会示弱，一面享受着周自珩的侍弄，一面撩拨撸动着敌军的武器，像是上膛一样不留余地。  
明明只是相互慰藉而已，夏习清却觉得舒服得快死过去了，不知道是因为对方是周自珩，还是因为昨晚残余的烈酒，他的脑子涨得难受，嘴唇贴着周自珩的锁骨，喘得呼吸不畅，“操……轻点儿……”  
周自珩比起来也没有好到哪儿去，他一向没什么太大的生理需求，上一次给自己弄都不记得是什么时候的事了，现在被夏习清这么狠狠一勾，感觉把他之前欠的全勾了起来。偏偏夏习清还是个嘴上不认输的，让他想温柔都觉得多余。  
啊……啊……你他妈单身二十年就这种手速？真是……”夏习清的手指缠弄着他硕大的顶端，嘴里的瘾没过两下，就被周自珩用实际行动还了回去，他的声音不大，只是隐忍的低喘，身体又热又烫，“啊，啊……慢点……”  
手里越来越湿，夏习清的低喘快要把周自珩逼疯了。他一面狠命撸动着他的下体，一面依凭本性用大腿狠狠地顶着夏习清的腿根，把他顶得没处发泄，像头困兽，只想找个什么狠狠咬住。  
他不敢随便咬，夏习清再犯浑，也知道周自珩还得走机场，还得试镜。只能咬紧自己的牙根，每被他顶一次，就泄露一丝隐秘的呻吟。这呻吟声似乎给了身为新手的周自珩极大的激励，他手上的动作越发快起来狠起来。  
“别碰最前面……啊啊……”感觉到夏习清的身子在抖，声音拔高，周自珩用另一只手将他完全揽在怀里，搂得紧紧的。握住他阴茎的手在他抖得最厉害的时候死死圈住，不让他释放。  
“我操…周自珩你干嘛……”夏习清无力地掐着周自珩的手腕，“你他妈松开……变态……”  
“求我啊。”周自珩已经坦然接受自己变态的事实，“求我让你射。”  
“操。”夏习清低骂了一句，喘着气凑到他的耳边，“让我射……自珩，我会报答你的……”  
他的声音发颤，软得能拧出水来，周自珩几乎是立刻就放弃了恶作剧，狠狠地满足他的要求。  
直到夏习清最后彻底受不住，连握住周自珩阴茎的手都没了力气，干脆松开，反抱住周自珩的后背，牙关也不咬了，叫得又浪又酥，像是他们真的发生了点什么似的。  
最后终于交代在他的手里。  
满手的粘腻，周自珩孩子气地往他光裸的后背抹了抹，又亲了亲他的头顶，难得痞气地笑起来，“我高估你的持久力了。”  
夏习清失神地趴在他的肩头，声音都发虚，“你他妈禁欲两个月试试。”  
周自珩没反应过来，他这话什么意思？  
禁欲两个月？  
“你没跟别人……”话还没问完，就发现人已经从自己的怀里溜了下去，汗津津的身体滑得像条鱼，一下子便钻进被子里，周自珩什么都看不见，只感觉到一阵湿热突然间将他包裹，被吸吮和舔舐的快感是手指无论如何也无法替代的，那半句话再也问不出，脑子快要炸开。  
“周自珩……掀开被子……”  
他的声音闷闷地传出来，周自珩这才想起，被子里太黑了。他立马掀开了被子，下一秒就看见光着上半身的夏习清趴在他的胯间吸吮舔弄着硕大肿胀的顶端，时不时吞吐得更深，发出暧昧的声音。那双漂亮修长的手握住下端，来回撸动着，甚至抚慰着他沉甸甸的囊袋。他汗湿的头发跟随着吞吐的动作甩动着，性感得要命。  
这一幕的冲击感实在是太大，导致不久前还在放狠话调侃他不够持久的周自珩也忍到了极点。  
“你这也太大了……”夏习清松开嘴，嘴又酸又麻根本含不住，想着喘口气再来，谁知道就这么一秒的功夫，被周自珩射了一脸。  
“我操。”夏习清抬起头，一脸怨气地看向肇事者，“你是不是故意的，挺会玩儿啊小处男”  
周自珩见他一脸的白浊，呛得咳嗽了起来，飞快地从床头扯了一大堆纸巾，坐起来拽着夏习清的胳膊就要给他擦。  
“你别擦啊，”夏习清一点也不害臊，牙尖嘴利地开着嘴炮，“你他妈看看自己是怎么秒射的。”  
周自珩也没想到自己会搞成这样，小声地连连道歉，替他擦着脸上的精液，“不是我秒射，是你技术太好。”  
“我技术好？处男就是处男。”夏习清冷笑一声，扑倒在他的身上，被磨得发红的嘴唇蹭了蹭周自珩高挺的鼻子，“我这还是头一次给别人口，这也能算好啊……”  
“你肯定是骗我的。”  
夏习清咬了一口他的鼻尖，“不信拉倒，给脸不要脸。”浑身湿透的他胸口剧烈地起伏，将天使拉入地狱的快感蚀骨销魂。  
做的时候没觉得不好意思，可一结束周自珩的羞耻心就立马返岗，他耳朵发烫，一想到刚才他们干的混事就头皮发麻。夏习清的眼神懒懒的，看得人心里越发不好意思，周自珩索性用手掌遮住他的眼睛，又怕他觉得太黑，只好隔着几厘米虚掩着，语气别扭极了，“别看我。”

“你还不好意思啊。”夏习清往他那边挪了挪，又往上钻了一下，亲了一口他的手掌，也不知道为什么，夏习清竟然会觉得这样就满足了，明明都只能算尝到点甜头。

他伸手过去，用指尖磨着他的侧颈，“你刚才感觉到我手上的茧了吗？爽不爽？”他凑到周自珩的耳边，“都是画你的时候磨出来的茧，现在还给你……”

这些床上的情话说得周自珩心脏狂跳，脸烧烫得要命，“你闭嘴……”

“拜托你以后别让我闭嘴，直接舌吻。”说完，夏习清再一次缠上来吻住他，舌尖纠缠不息，直到最后一点点气力也被卷走，夏习清才翻倒下来，侧卧着看着周自珩。

他觉得自己越活越没出息，尝到这么一点甜头就爽成这样。

周自珩简直就是他的兴奋剂，指甲尖挑了那么一丁点，就要了他的命。

结束亲吻的周自珩还是觉得不好意思，整个人闭眼仰卧，假装很困的样子，“我要再睡一会儿。”

“不知道为什么，我的眼睛好疼。”夏习清放空望着天花板，语气平缓地开口。周自珩心里一抽，像是被看不见的小针扎了一下，听见夏习清又自言自语道，“可能是喝酒喝得太猛了，头也很疼。”

刚说完，夏习清就被周自珩一把捞进怀里，他愣了一下，“你干嘛，吓老子一跳。”

周自珩的手臂绕到他的后背，下巴抵着他的头顶，声音轻柔，“我想抱着你睡，可以吗？”

“不可以，你别把我当女人，我可不是你心里那个小姐姐。”夏习清试图推开他，反倒被他抱得更紧。

“我没这么想，我现在也不喜欢她了。”

“说不喜欢就不喜欢了？”夏习清笑笑，“我还以为你这种人会更长情一点。”

“我这种人……”周自珩自嘲地笑了一声，他原本也这么以为，所以在发现自己动心的时候才会那么的不齿，那么的心虚。喜欢谁不好，偏偏喜欢上一个从一开始就看透其恶劣本性的人，从一开始就知道不可能的人。

“可能我也不是喜欢她，只是很想再见她一面。”

夏习清没有说话，这位传说中的白月光和自己半点不沾边，反正他也不期待能在周自珩的心里占据什么地位，红白玫瑰的戏码俗气至极，爱喜欢不喜欢，跟他没关系。

周自珩的胸口散发着熨帖的温度，尽管他不想承认，但这么被抱着的确很舒服。

过了好久，久到他以为周自珩肯定已经睡着的时候，他终于忍不住开口。

“你要是不反感，我们就保持这种关系吧。”

他说出这句话的时候，觉得自己简直就是个傻子，这算什么，长期炮友邀请？

“算了，万一我没两天就腻了呢。”他刻意加了句，“还是……”

话还没有说完，听见自己头顶传来了低沉的一句反问。

“你不怕我喜欢上你吗？”

夏习清先是怔了一怔，随即又笑了一下，笑声好听极了。

“不会的，我是什么人你最清楚，我骗不到你，你也不会喜欢我。”他语气笃定，在周自珩的侧颈印上一吻，不知怎么，像是找到了诱惑的底气，“现在这种关系很好，稳定又安全。”

周自珩没有说话，在夏习清看来是一种默认。

真是奇怪，对于周自珩的默认，他自己都觉得不可思议。或许周自珩只是一时情难自抑，才会陪他堕落一次。但这没关系，有第一次就有第二次，再崇高的品性也受不住低等动物的感官刺激。

过了很久，他终于听见周自珩再一次开口。

“如果让我知道你还跟别人厮混，”他的声音沉如深水，每一个字都没什么情绪波动，“我会弄死你。”

这句话从他嘴里说出来的效果简直比字面意义可怕一万倍。谁说都好，可这个人是周自珩，是那个善良透顶又充满悲悯心的理想主义者。

夏习清被吓了一跳，脑子都快转不动了。他只能勉强将这视为周自珩对自己混乱私生活的不信任，能理解，这种事不是开玩笑的。

为了安抚，他抬头亲了亲周自珩的下巴。

“我遇到你之后再也没把任何人放在眼里。”夏习清的手抚摸着周自珩侧颈的线条，像是在抚摩一件完美的艺术品，“你觉得我谎话连篇，我不否认。但这句是真的。”

周自珩希望是真的，在这一刻甚至病态地希望他的眼睛坏掉，一辈子真的只能看见自己。

他忽然就能理解那些痴恋于收藏的人。

这一刻，他多么希望怀中这位艺术家可以变成自己一个人的艺术品。没有思想，没有行动力，没有那颗莫测的心，只能静静地向他展示自己的美。

太可怕了。周自珩不敢相信，自己居然会产生这样病态的想法。

夏习清没有等到周自珩的回应，他太累了，过激的释放和前夜的烈酒掏空了他的身体，周自珩的怀抱又那么暖，让他很快陷入了梦里。

难得的一场好梦，好到醒来记不清内容。

再次睁眼的时候，周自珩已经走了。被子里空荡荡的，他伸手探了探，床上只剩下他一个人。令他最最惊讶的是，他全身都被换上了新的衣服，暗红色连帽卫衣，丹宁牛仔裤，甚至连袜子都给他穿好了。

夏习清想不通，世界上为什么会存在这样的人。他的温柔好像是与生俱来的，和太阳的光芒一样取之不尽。或许他从出生起就是被爱意包围的，多到灌注进血液里，才会温柔得那么轻易。

不像自己。可以展示出的爱意都是虚假仿品，给别人的温柔都是自我透支。

周自珩的衣服上沾染着他常用的香水味，那种被褪去甜味的柑橘香气，清冽绵长，仿佛伸手就可以碰到积雪初融的山泉，指缝间流淌的每一滴都是阳光的造物。

他双臂环抱着自己的双膝坐在床上，下巴抵着手臂发了好久的呆，直到终于从半梦半醒的状态中剥离，才下了床。

洗漱完，发现房间的茶几上放着三明治和牛奶，还有一张手写的纸条，字如其人。

[我赶飞机先走了，这套衣服也不用还。]

夏习清轻笑一声，这家伙，真是没话找话写。他随手将纸条翻过来，意外发现另一面竟然也写了一行字。

[你可能会嫌弃我的审美，但是我比着试了好几件，这件你穿最好看。]

审美的确一如既往得孩子气，这种扎眼的颜色……

夏习清低头看了看自己身上的卫衣，忽然发现，上面原来有一行字母印花。

Born to be Loved.


End file.
